Jack Crow
Early Life Jack Crow was born in 2367, in Newcastle, a county in England. He lived with his parents, 2 sisters and 2 younger brothers. He was a better than average student, excelling in P.E and Science. He then started secondary school and found a talent for engineering and construction classes. He was top of his class in these classes. He then went to Newcastle University taking courses in engineering, earning 2 BTECs. He then found a job at a local garage called "Harold's Rimmers", it wasn't a popular shop, due to it's name but he got good practice and pay from it. After 3 months of working at the garage, recruitment officials for the Mobile Infantry arrived, looking for new recruits to do their part to keep humanity safe, eliminating the bug menace. He applied, hopefully getting to learn his talent better as his trade. When he signed up, he made sure to make peace with his family and friends. Many objected the idea, aside from one who signed with him, John Small. Best mates since Secondary school. As they were both shipped off to a Boot Camp, formerly known as RAF base Boulmer, now turned into a Mobile Infantry boot camp for new recruits in Norhtern England. It's now known as Boot Camp Boulmer. Jack learnt the trade he perfected over his life during boot camp, excelling at repairing. He learned that the ship he would be serving on would be the "Audie Murphy", a famously known battlecruiser. He also learned that the regiment who live in the ship, had an expert engineering division. He was excited to apply at the boot camp offices to be a part of the Engineering Division. Military Life After months of training, he was transferred to the "Audie Murphy", along with his mate, who applied for security, a part of the 55th Marine Detachment. Jack Crow as his first big mission was the capturing of a Brain Bug. He thought against countless warriors, along with his brothers in arms, petrified. He never expected to be fighting so many on his first big mission, but with strong walls and his brothers in arms resolve he made it through. He was excited about his first victory, a brain bug captured by the regiment he had only joined a month ago, with only minimal casualties, against a horde of arachnids and one deadly tanker bug dead in the sand. Although if it weren't for Lance Corporal Texas, he wouldn't be walking around the "Audie Murphy". As his second mission, he was stationed with Private First Class. Wyatt Kipp, a designated marksman. Sitting up there for an hour or so before activity occured. The first sighting of bug activity was a hopper scout, it attacked another tower, both soldiers stationed up there were injured, later on we find the same scout again, this time, for them. He opens fire from long range at the target but no dice. It makes it way on top of our tower, they couldn't hear it but it was there. As he tried to check the roof, Kipp was charged at by the hopper when he shot it dead. The bug was still alive, mortally wounded. Jack fired multiple shells into the bug, finishing it. While Kipp injured, Jack's new order was to carry Kipp, on his shoulders, back to the med bay. As Jack ran down the hill towards the base more activity was reported in. Jack sprinted to the medbay, dropping off Kipp, and then was sent to the front gate to bolster the defenses. Much of the beginning horde was directed at the rear gate. After the waves at the rear gate had been routed, the front gate was then charged at by a lone rhino, destroying the front gate, allowing a mass of warriors to pour in, Moritas fired as we cut down wave after wave. As we finished off the last wave we recovered as much as we could, resupplying and readying up for any more surprises. All of a sudden, a tanker approaches on the hill, towering the bunker. The construction started melting away from the tanker's bio fluid. As Ken set up to shoot the hulking bug with a nuke, the biofluid flooded his right leg, destintegrating it. Lt. Fraga managed to pick it up and fire two of the rockets at the tanker, destroying it. As they moved up the front gate, they encountered lesser resistance, most of them had routed. Once the threat was eliminated, the injured were moved first towards the LZ, being evacuated first then the rest. A successful second mission. Awards *Colony Protectorate Ribbon *Purple Heart Category:Characters Crow